Letters From The Immortal
by merlin9584
Summary: This is a series of letters that Merlin writes to Arthur while he's waiting for him. 'Dear Arthur, You may be wondering why I'm writing this letter but lets just say I can't stop thinking about when I was your servant.'
1. Writing the life of forever

Dear Arthur,

You may be wondering why I'm writing this letter but lets just say I can't stop thinking about when I was your servant. I know you probably will never read this but I just need to write down my feelings, now that I have no one.

Arthur... I miss you. I think about you everyday. I have tried to find new friends and start a fresh but I just can't. Some of them remind me of you. Just the other day I was buying a new table and the man selling the computer was a complete ... well prat. He kept trying to make me pay more than usual. He had your striking blue eyes though. I thought... I thought you returned. I was so happy! But it wasn't you. The guy, when I told him I thought it was you he well he punched me square in the face. Just because I called him Arthur.

And this is where I leave you. I will write to you soon about my adventures. I just can't face the horrors of revisiting my past just yet. I know you deserve to know and I know I have lied to you but please hang in there. Please return soon.

Hope you return soon  
From a lonely Merlin

Sorry I haven't written anything for months but I was reading a fic (fotten which one) and it was about Merlin sending Arthur letters. So I'm making a new series of short letters about Merlin's life waiting for Arthur. I might write a companion fic to this after a few chapters when Arthur actually does come back but that won't be for a while.

Also for all of those following Goop Gangs it will never be abandoned but for the moment it's on hold. Ill try and update this short letter collection as often as I can. And for all new readers please check out my other stories. They are a lot less serious than this one so all of those who like a good laugh please go read my other fics.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. My dog Bruno

Dear Arthur,

I think I'll start by telling you things from more recent times. Well... A couple of years ago my friend, Nicklas went off to Afghanistan to keep the rebels at bay. I haven't had a true friend since he left. He writes to me often though but I'll tell you more about him in another letter.

The reason I'm writing this letter is my dog. I know it's a strange reason to write but I thought I'd start to tell you about my life now. My dog, Bruno has kept me company since Nick left. He keeps me in shape as well. When I first got him he was about three years old. I thought he would distract me and help me to move on but I will never forget you Arthur.

Anyway your probably thinking 'come on Merlin, you idiot. Something interesting must have happened with this dog.' Well your right. I was taking him out for a walk like I do everyday but he was attacked by another dog at the park. I'm writing this letter as a sit here waiting for the vets to tell me if he'll make it though. I can't lose him Arthur! I have no one left. I think I'm bad luck. Everyone I have love gets hurt or they need to leave.

I hope he pulls though, I'll tell you if he does.

Please come back soon  
From Merlin


	3. Nick

Dear Arthur,

Bruno is okay but he has to rest for a few weeks to heal. I'm not writing to you today about Bruno though, it's about Nicklas. You remember, my friend who went off to war in Afghanistan. I got a letter from his parents. He's MIA. It's means he's missing in action. He is gone. I thought it was good news. I thought...I hoped that he was returning from all those years over there. I'm worried he won't ever return but I've got Bruno.

I've decided to sign up. To the army I mean. I've improved since you last saw me Arthur. The weapons have changed over here. More powerful. I'm going to look for Nick. He's not the type to give up. A bit like you I suppose. Probably why him and I became such closes friends so quickly.

I'm going to pack my army gear. To protect me. I'll write to you as soon as I'm in Afghanistan.

I miss you  
From Merlin

**Hey guys! Please please please review. Even if you hated it please say so. Also a simple word like 'great!' really helps. SOOOOOOO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Shot with no remorse

Dear Arthur,

I smuggled Bruno in saying he was a sniffer dog. I've just arrived at the army base and waiting for further instructions. Tonight I'm going to sneak off and try to find Nicklas. I've been looking around camp for clues using my magic. I can sense his aura.

I've been searching all night for him. I think I'm getting close but I don't think he's going to last long. I noticed drops off blood about an hour back. Bruno is at camp resting I can hear his howls.

I've found him. He's been shot in the arm. The wound isn't fatal but he has probably been lying here for days. He's unconscious and his breathing is shallow. I've used magic to heal his wound. I think he'll come round in a few hours. Dawn will be coming soon and I will probably have a search party sent after me.

Nick woke up and I've helped him get back to base. Him and I are both heading home tomorrow. Bruno was excited about Nick's return. It was raining spit, almost.

And here I finish this letter. I will write soon about my past.

I need you Arthur  
From Merlin

**sorry I didn't update yesterday! :( I had a concert. Which completely fail cause not all the handbells were there so we had to awkwardly stop and go grab them. Then someone wasn't playing the 'c' bell. But anyway it went well after that! I'll update tomorrow definitely when I get back from school!**


	5. The day it all came crashing down

Dear Arthur,

I'm going to tell you of a trip to America I had may years ago. It was one of the biggest events in the world. Every channel had the incident airing. I was there when they fell. I was walking along the footpath a street over from the collapse. I remember hearing a huge bang from the sky then the sounds of crumbling buildings and screams of dying men. I ran towards the sound. It felt like forever until I got there. It was all quiet as if I had lost all my hearing. I remember standing in front of the wreckage. I just stood there taking it all in.

The twin towers had been knocked down.

I saw a man run past me which knocked the sense back into me. I ran towards the pile of rubble and started to use my magic to hear the people that were still alive. I was one of the first people to find someone alive. I dragged a woman out. Her injuries were horrific. The side of her chest caved in where a huge scene must have fell. Shards of glass sticking out from her arms and legs with cuts and bruises littering her body. Her face was taught with pain as well as relief. There were ambulances arriving by now and many people helping to get others out.

I picked up the lady and brought her over to a medic. He thanked me and I went back to looking for the survivors. I was there for days. I kept coming back. I was warned that this was a place only for medical staff but I showed them my degree in medicine I got many years ago so they let me continue. I saved as many lives as could but still couldn't save everyone. There were thousands of dead.

This day is now remembered as 9/11

From Merlin

P.S I will always be waiting Arthur. Never give up.

**yay another update! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! I will give you all virtual cookies and ice cram and anything you want but PLEASE all you have to do is review! :)**


	6. The finding of a mate

Dear Arthur,

I'm going to tell you one of my happier memories today. It was how I got Bruno. I was walking around the Lake of Avalon and I felt a wet smudge on my hand. So I turned around to see if anyone was there but there wasn't. I kept feeling this pressing on my heels or a sound of a horse running. I yelled your name into the darkness. Hoping it was you trying to tell me something or some sign that you were coming back. Anything that would give me hope that the Great Dragon's last word was true. After I yelled at the sky wishing that you would hear me. I gave up.

I sat down on the bank watching the water hit the bank spraying me slightly. I felt this presence. A comforting feeling. A companionship that I hadn't felt in years. That's when my thoughts were washed away by a slobbery lick on my face. I pulled back and wiped my face on my sleeve and there I saw him. The reason for all my feelings. A presence, a comforting feeling and companionship. A giant grey dog sitting next to me. Staring into my eyes. I looked for a collar but couldn't find one. I took him come. Settled him down then went to bed.

The next day I took him to the vet to see if he had a microchip but he didn't. The clinic offered to take him but I told them I would be able to take are of him. They looked doubtfully at me but I had to assure them that I know how to take care of such a large dog.

That's the story of how I got Bruno

From your ever waiting friend


	7. Sitting alone

Dear Arthur,

I was thinking today about what to write to you. I suppose I should talk to you about what happened after you... Died. I stayed next to the lake for days, weeks. I don't really remember how long. Percival, Leon and Gwen found me. Apparently I was half starved. All my bones were showing. All I remember was waking up in my bed in Camelot. After about a month of staring at the wall thinking about how I failed you, Gwen finally got me out of bed. She asked me if I would escort her down the isle. I questioned her asking her who she was marrying. She told me that Leon had proposed to her. Naturally I was very angry at her for betraying you I used my magic and broke a couple of things like my bed and various potions.

After I calmed down she told me that the council had told her she needed to marry a noble otherwise she will be easily overtaken by a neighbouring kingdom. I understood but I didn't want to believe it. I finally agreed to walk her down the isle. She also said about two months after the wedding that I probably needed to find a new job. Gaius had died of old age in his sleep about a week before. Gwen said I could continue to train as court physician. I decided against it. It was too much. You dying then Gaius. I couldn't take living in Camelot anymore.

So I left. I came back a few years later but I'll tell you about that in the next letter.

From Merlin Emrys

**One more chapter after this one! Please review!**


	8. The final stretch

Dear Arthur,

When I left I didn't tell anyone. I left saying that I was gathering herbs. I went to the Crystal Cave. I kept an eye on Camelot. I studied with the magic books I smuggled out of Camelot. Once I finished mastering all the spells I moved out of the cave. I found the Druids and studied for a couple of years there. When they finally said I should get back to my 'destiny' I sad it that I had no destiny now that you were dead. They told me that Gwen and her family will need my help.

So I began the two week journey. For those two weeks I had two things to do, walk and sleep. I found myself not eating for a couple of days so when I finally stumbled into Camelot I was found by a knight I didn't know. He took me to the court physician whose name was Rupert. I later found out the knight's name was Galahad. I woke up a couple of days later with a young boy of about 4 years of age staring down at me. I jumped up and saw Leon and Gwen smiling at me. I still remember what Leon said. "Welcome home." He was right, Camelot is my home. Camelot was my home. The child that was looking at me ran up to them and gave them a hug.

Then I realised that I had missed out on a vital part of Gwen and Leon's relationship. They had a child, children maybe. Then Gwen something that I will never forget to the boy. "This is your god father, Artur." To tell you the truth I was is shock and I fainted. Yeah, yeah laugh it up Arthur.

Please come back. I'm begging you. I need you to keep going and create new memories and not keep living in the past.

From the loneliest soul

Arthur took a deep breath to steady himself. He stared at the writer. There was so many stories, so many years of memories in the sleeping form on the couch.

Merlin found Arthur on his morning walk by the lake. He was face down on the grass. Merlin scooped him up and took him back to his house just a little way down the street.

Arthur has been living with Merlin for two weeks and still is getting used to the toaster and the 'magical' screen that people call television.

Merlin and Arthur had many adventures in the years to come. Merlin become mortal. They both died together leaving behind friends they found along the way and enemies that they wish they never met. Both died at the same time in their sleep in the little house they lived in together. Their bodies found by the police both had written in their will that they want to be laid to rest together at the Lake of Avalon. With their wishes fulfilled they went together though the gates of Avalon.

**This is the final chapter. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed**


End file.
